Hyuga Yamato
Hyuga Yamato (日向 大和) is a fanmade Inazuma Eleven character. He is the defender, forward and goalie, that can maintain possession. He is known from his ball possession. He started out as a minor character in the original, but he joins Raimon and Aliea Resistance in season 2. In season 3, he was automatically chosen for Inazuma Japan. He was chosen for the Red Team, led by Endou, and before the match against Dark Angel, he is one of the eleven "worthy" sacrifices. Some days before the graduation, he becomes a member of "Superior Summit", a strong heated antagonist organization that has its main headquarters in Fuji Mountains. He becomes a part of Raiu Killers, a team that will defeat the Inazuma Town, as a forward and captain. He also becomes a forward and captain of Raimon. Then, he becomes a part of Aliea Resistance in the Aliea Gakuen Tournament. In GO, he becomes a part of Resistance and is the assistant coach of Raimon, but ended up as the assistant coach of Gassan Kunimitsu. In Chrono Stone, he is a member of El Dorado, and is the coach of El Dorado Team 02. In Galaxy, he is a coach of Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. In Orion, he was announced to be a defender of Spain's team, Invincible Giant, playing both halves with ease and doing his best. In the first movie, he is a defender of Neo Raimon. In the Shadow movie, he still plays for Raiu Killers, but in the "Shinsei Aliea no Kyukyoku Rengou da!" movie, he becomes a part of Shinsei Aliea Resistance. He also appeared in the GO movie and the crossover movie, as a defender of both Raimon and Inazuma Legend Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven: * "Just a perfect outfielder and a terrible goalkeeper. Loves temperament when it's a strong heated kick." Inazuma Eleven 2/3: * "A perfect outfielder and hard goalie who loves kicking the ball! (Normal form) * "When in the contact of Aliea Meteor, he is cheerful and inspiring, but he thinks that soccer's more eccentric..." (Aliea form) Inazuma Eleven GO series: * "A legendary player and a highly skilled keeper that is eccentric. Loves strong heated kicks!" (Adult form) * "The coach of Raimon and Gassan Kunimitsu, and a highly skilled player!" (Coach form) * "A perfect outfielder and hard goalie who loves kicking the ball!" (Young form) Resistance Japan form in Galaxy: * "Fudou Akio's really inspiring and the most eccentric assistant. He does strong heated volleys, best shoots and ultime saves because of Twin Wyrm Crusher." Appearance Hyuga Yamato has a pale skin and is above average in height. He has blonde spiky hair what is very short from the sides and lazy looking, with darker highlights. He also has reddish-orange eyes. He has some lines on the left side of his face that are just plain old birthmarks, and 3 bangs below his right eye. He is seen wearing a white T-shirt, a reddish-orange bodywarmer, fitted along with black trackpants and combat boots. After his team won against Dark Emperors, his eyes become scarlet and re-uses the bang style, height and the same highlights as in Aliea Gakuen. During the FFI qualifiers, he keeps his Inazuma Japan tracksuit open, and during the mud training, he uses the uniform with his bodywarmer and Inazuma Japan track jacket. Starting in FFI, he wears the same casual clothes as Asahi Serizawa, except he has denim shorts and white socks instead of denim jeans, and he uses a black T-shirt instead of beau blue. The similarity is that they wear the Inazuma Japan track jacket. In episode 086, he has the same suit as Asahi Serizawa, except he has his jacket open, wears a black necktie instead of navy blue, and has his suit black-brown instead of jet black. In season 2 and the Shadow series, Hyuga has a bit longer hair and is a bit taller. His hair gets wilder and has some reddish orange highlights. He also has a reddish orange lightning bolt drawn below his left eye. He can be seen in the Aliea Resistance uniform, the Raimon tracksuit or the Raimon uniform with the yellow-orange captain armband of Aliea Resistance. He keeps it when playing for Aliea Resistance and Raimon, meaning that he is Raimon's de facto captain. In GO, he has grown taller, his skin has been made tanned, and his hair grown a plenty. He loses his highlights and dark lines. He wears a white T-shirt under a dark khaki bodywarmer, with biker shorts of the same color, white socks and combat boots. In Galaxy, he has his birthmark lines, but they are more distorted, and scarlet highlights. He still keeps his clothing from the FFI opening ceremony, except he didn't wear a track jacket and replaces it with Fudou's jacket, but he keeps it open and has the kanji of "Hyuga", instead of the 210. In the Inazuma Eleven Zenkoku Daikessen movie, he looks like his younger self, but has tanned skin and wilder hair, and the birthmark lines become more distorted. He also has scarlet eyes. He uses the Shinsei Inazuma Japan uniform, which is smoke white with a yellow round collar, a yellow stripe on the shoulders, blue and yellow stripes on the hem and a blue and yellow chevron, fitted along with blue shorts with two yellow stripes on sides and white socks with two blue stripes on top. He also wears the captain armband which is dark orange. Description He is very quick to react, but he shows his calm and cool moments like watching the FF matches. He is also a very determined person, who lived in Kyoto, but when he was 9, he transferred to Inazuma Town. He met Asahi Serizawa and Kamimaru Raito there. He is rather arrogant and hot headed. Also, mastering the Omega Break Shot and Blazing Dribble, the two first hissatsu that he learnt during the training, made him a sluggish person. In GO and the Inazuma Eleven Zenkoku Daikessen movie, he has matured a bit but he is more hot headed than usual. He also gains a habit of taking naps. Plot Season 1 He debuted in episode 006. He made minor appearances, watching the matches of Football Frontier. He found out that Asahi Serizawa is a member of Teikoku Gakuen. Season 2 He fights with the Aliea Gakuen. This time, he joins the Inazuma Caravan in order to recruit members for "Aliea Resistance", the team he is the captain. His first spot was Teikoku Gakuen. He recruited Banjou Kazumichi, Asahi Serizawa, and his brother Ryouta Yamato. When he was in Nara, he fought the SP Fixers with Raimon, wearing Aliea Resistance's captain armband. He noticed that Burado Kiba and Sanzu Wataru, two teammates of Occult, were in curse and Hyuga recruited them. Now with 6 members, he reached Hokkaido, fought Hakuren and recruited 3 members: Sorano Rebun, Shitsuhara Zen and Sumitani Tatsumaro. Then, in Hokkaido, after he and Asahi fought Gemini Storm, the Inazuma Copter appeared, and it was a heavy helicopter that can transport the team. The helicopter was piloted by Hyuga, and they have landed in Inazuma Town. He met Kamimaru Raito, recruits him, and goes to Kyoto. With only 2 members left, he finds Ahoge Itoyama, and recruits him. Next, he and his team go to Kasamino, being destroyed by Aliea Gakuen, and recruits 2 members: Ishizaki Mitsuru and Yasunaga Hidetsugu. The team found that Kasamino's coach, Kizaki, died. They watched the match against Epsilon in Kyoto. Then they played against them, winning 3-2. In the Osaka prefecture, the team watched how Hyuga and Ryouta are performing well in the match. Ryouta was switched in the second half, replacing an injured Endou Mamoru. Then Hyuga put the shoes of Aoba, in the artifact scanner, warping them 10 years later, to the Aoba soccer field. They won 7-0, with Hyuga scoring a first half time hat-trick, and recruiting Aino Isami. They returned 10 years back, and went to Fukuoka. They watched the match of Raimon and Yokato. They also watched how Raimon faced Gaia. Then, in Okinawa, they watched how Ryouta and Hyuga play the match against Oumihara. Also, Hyuga played against Epsilon Kai. The Inazuma Copter transported them to Sengoku Igajima. They won 2-0, and Burn's team, Prominence, faced them. The match ended in a 1-point draw. They continue their way to Fuji Mountains, to the base of Aliea Gakuen, and train plenty in their way. Once close to Mount Fuji, the team once more encounters Prominence and wins. The team reaches Mount Fuji and the Aliea Gakuen's base, and they fight Gaia. The match between Gaia and Aliea Resistance begins, at first showing a promising first half to Aliea Resistance, but soon Gaia ties the score. At the final minutes the score is 6-6. Then, the three use the Chaos Combo and win the match, 6-7. Then, he, along with the team, watches the match of Raimon VS The Genesis. They also watch the match against Dark Emperors as Ryouta replaced Endou. They also played against Dark Emperors and won with 4-2. At the end, he, as well as Aliea Resistance, made his leave with Kira Hitomiko. Season 3 He was automatically chosen for Inazuma Japan and worn the number 69. He was on the bench for the matches against Big Waves, Desert Lion, and the first half against Fire Dragon. He debuted in the second half against Fire Dragon. He is the "eleventh" player. He was able to steal the ball from the korean players. However, he wasn't able to save Chaos Break, even with the help of Endou's Seigi no Tekken G5. He also looked as Tobitaka's Shinkuuma block hissatsu technique saved the incomplete Chaos Break. He scored 2 goals, each were shoot chains. The first goal was a chain shoot of Ryuusei Blade V2, Hiroto's shoot, and Chaos Blast, then he learned Flame Cannon to chain the Tiger Storm. He was in the FFI opening ceremony, watched by all Aliea Resistance members, and then was talking to Asahi, during episode 086. In the match against Knights of Queen, he was able to develop Shark The Deep, devouring the english keeper. Then, as Someoka entered the field, he high-fived with him and went to the bench. Before the next match, he wasn't the one who travelled to Italy, for the match against Team K. Instead, he watched the match by TV. Then, after the idea of Kidou's, Kazemaru's and Gouenji's Koutei Penguin 2-gou, he replaced Gouenji, and completed Koutei Penguin 2-gou featuring Shark. They have shot 2 goals against The Empire, after Hyuga was substituted on in the second half, winning. Before the match against Unicorn, he wore the supporters he found as a secret, on his arms and ankles. He became stronger, playing against them, as a forward. He was shocked that Fubuki has returned from the hospital. Then, after the winning shoot of Hyuga, Fubuki and Gouenji, which was Chaos Combo, they won 4-3. After that goal, he injured his ankle and watched the match of Inazuma Japan VS Orpheus, in the hospital. He returned after the match and was placed in the Red Team. He was able to score a goal with Flame Cannon G3, and then block Bunshin Death Zone with his new hissatsu, Neppuujin, which looked like Senpuujin. He then went up to the heaven, along with the Red Team. In order to save Rika, he and the Red Team play against Kamimaru Raito. He becomes a part of Tenkuu no Shito. After Sein's Heaven Drive broke through Ijigen The Hand Kai, he chained it with his Electronic Dissalation. Resulting in Heaven Dissalation, it scored the first goal. He chained Excalibur with Flame Cannon G3, as a final goal. He watched how Asahi played in the White Team, and scored with his Bunshin Death Zone. He was chosen as one of the worthy sacrifices. He shouted his name after Kabeyama's name was heard. He said that he will play as a DF for the first half and as a GK for the second half, so his DF position will have Kabeyama Heigorou. In the second half, he stopped Shadow Ray with God Hand F Kai, and then with Heat Crusher. After Heat Crusher, he injured his left hand and must be replaced by Endou. His injury shown that he can play with Inazuma Japan versus The Kingdom. He used God Hand F Kai to stop a normal shoot, and then used Neppuujin G2. He, Kabeyama and Kazemaru mastered High Tatsumaki Otoshi. Then he was in the bench, watching the match against Team Garshield.